Secret
by Achievements
Summary: When Tweek accidentally kisses his crush, Craig, will it be all forgotten or will it bring secret emotions to Craig? I suck at reviews so please just read :) Slash. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, I'll try not to make this a/n long.

Okay, so this is my first my fanfic so its pretty shitty so I'm sorry guys.

Also I know there's some of you who like to get all hot and steamy, hehe, so that's why this fic is rated M, however there's nothing dirty in this chapter but there will be in the future. Don't worry, I've got something dirty planned for this story, hehe.

* * *

I look out the window, observing as the snowflakes spiral outside, controlled by the wind. The sky is covered with a white blanket of puffy clouds. My desk is next to the window, which is open, and I can feel the cold breeze on my face. I'm used to the cold after living here all my life so I enjoy the breeze. A few snowflakes land in my hair and melt in almost an instant from the heat my body is radiating leaving little droplets on the ends of my hairs. I observe the endless design of each snowflake, no two are the same they say. The air smells fresh and I can see frost patterns on the window. Everything outside is covered in blankets of untouched, crispy, fluffy snow. I can hear the teacher rambling on about something.

I just can't seem to concentrate on whatever the hell Mr. Garrison is saying and I'm not too bothered by it either, since it's probably something about someone's sex life or whatever the fuck Mr. Garrison usually talks about instead of actually teaching us. I gave up on hoping to get the smallest bit of education from this gaylord.

"Tweek, concentrate!" He snaps me out of my trance, startling me at the same time.

"Gah! S-sweet jesus!" I manage to spit out, twitching.

I'm a little more on edge than usual, since I forgot to take one of my many medications this morning so I'm not in the best of moods. People used to laugh at my spazz attacks but now they just find them irritating so I've earned myself a few sighs from my outburst.

I then attempt to concentrate, and establish that we're supposedly learning the timetables, but then settle for just staring at the board and pretending to concentrate. I mean for god's sake, we're in year 11 and we're learning the timetable!*

Something small quickly shoots in front of me and distracts me from my thoughts, slicing the air and releasing a small breeze which reaches my face, blowing my crazy locks back. I follow the unknown item curiously with my gaze, realising it's a paper air plane, which lands on the desk of Craig Tucker.

Ah, the infamous Craig Tucker. Known for his careless attitude toward teachers and his often seen gesture of the middle finger. Even though he doesn't have the attitude, he sure has the intelligence. His grades are always on the top. Since fourth grade he became more and more like the stereotypical teenager, talking back to adults, smoking, doing stupid things just because. Appearance wise he became quite lean, his features becoming more adult-like, developing a bold jaw line. His dark hair grew out longer so it is visible from under his blue childhood chullo, contrasting with his face and highlighting his ocean blue eyes. Along with his hat, he kept his normally blank facial expression from childhood. His shoulders and body become more rigid in shape.

After receiving the air plane, he smiles and casts his eyes on the other side of the classroom and as I follow his gaze I see that he's making eye contact with his best friend, Clyde Donovan, who's returning the friendly smile, so I assume that the paper construction was launched by him.

Clyde Donovan, has one of the most optimistic personalities in South Park, always looking on the bright side. He like to help people out a lot, and even though he into sports he's not your regular type of jock. You almost always see him smiling, his features haven't developed much since childhood and are still very child-like which works very well with his toothy grin.

I then look back to Craig and see him opening up the folded paper, so I understand that it's in fact a note as it has Clyde's messy handwriting scribbled all over it, the jagged, huge letters visible from a mile away, yet only readable by Craig. As he unravels the note and his eyes start skimming it, a subtle smirk appears on his features. He then screws up the piece of paper and throws it in the nearest bin, then acting out a "Score!" gesture after it successfully makes it in. He has a sly look, which makes me slightly curious as to what's planned between them. Maybe they're hired by the government to spy on me! Oh my god!

The bell rings, once again pulling me out of my thoughts and sending me into a quick spazz attack. "Gah!" I spatter, tugging at my hair.

I quickly pack away my books and make my way towards the door. I walk through the hallway leading to the huge lunch hall, and join the line.

I sigh; another lonely lunch time. I don't really have friends, due to my problems annoying pretty much everyone. Some people don't mind me, but they aren't friends, they're just people I know. All though lately Ke-

I hear my name being called, so I turn my head to the source and now I wish I hadn't looked.

"Speak of the devil." I murmur to myself and turn back around.

I see a tattered orange hoodie. It's the school's molester, Kenny McCormick. He's turned out pretty good-looking since fourth grade, his hair the same shade as mine and his bold features, but he hasn't grown out of his childhood hoodie, surprisingly since he grew up to be quite tall. He smells of a strong cologne, origin of which is unknown 'till this day since he can't afford to buy any. Lots of girls fall for his looks and he pretty much fucks everyone. I think he's trying to achieve something or whatever. Like probably receive some secret trophy for being the school slut that no one knows about.

"Heyy, Tweekers." he cooes, a devious smirk plays on his lips as he jumps on me, hugging me from behind.

"What do you want, p-pervert?" I push him off and give him a glare, trying to show my annoyance so he would leave me alone, but it fails because I blush and looks more like a look a girl would give a guy when she accidentally gets elbowed in the boob on the train or bus. I mentally facepalm myself.

I'm one of the few people that Kenny hasn't yet fucked and he's desperately trying to get in bed with me, but I'm standing my ground, or at least trying to. But there's no way I'll give my virginity away to a prostitute. Being a virgin is quite an embarrassing thing but I don't try hiding it because everyone knows no one will fuck the spazz kid.

"Ohh, just wanted to know if you've changed your mind about my offer." He says playfully, a mischievous glint in his eye, with his smooth, flirtatious voice that the ladies love so much.

"N-no." I state simply, rolling my eyes and folding my arms.

I get my lunch, and when I start walking to my old usual space the blonde reappears by my side.

"Why not?" He asks flirtatiously, still smirking.

I answer with a "Go away", but then he grabs me by my elbow and tugs me towards the table him and his friends usually sit at.

I don't know why I even bother trying to go to my old place anymore since Kenny always drags me to his table. His friends are nice, except for Cartman, and I haven't really thought about it but I guess I could consider them my friends.

Stan Marsh is another jock. he's nice to everyone but at the same time he's careless too. His hair and eyes are similar to Craig's, but the other features are a lot different. Stan is quite loyal to his friends and is there for them in their hour of need. Kyle Broflovski and his green ushanka, his childhood hat that he kept much like the others. He's the boy that would always try to change things, always tried to be good and he hasn't changed much since then. Some locks of his wild, ginger, curly hair has escaped from his hat and was hanging down, untamed differing from his neat look 5years ago. He is another optimistic person, but also determined to let his opinion be heard. He has freckles now, and his innocent, emerald eyes highlight his facial features along with a matching innocent, angelic smile. Eric Cartman haven't lost much weight since he has 10 but he has grown and became a lot taller so he looks a lot slimmer. Like everyone else he kept his hat and hatred of everyone and everything. His attitude has worsened and he makes smart ass and hate comments on almost everything.

"Ugh, Kenny brought the twitch kid over again." Cartman puffs, rolling his eyes, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Completely ignoring him, Stan and Kyle smile warmly at me and greet me.

"Hi, Tweek," they say simultaneously, "So you still haven't gave in, huh?" Stan says, smirking.

I know he's referring to Kenny's offer. He has been going after me for about a week or so now, but he has no luck so far as I have my eyes set on someone already. And for quite a while now; a year I would say.

But that someone can never be with me.

That someone is the only person on my mind. The only one I can ever think about. But I have no chance.

Because that someone is Craig Tucker. And I will do anything to make sure he doesn't find out.

* * *

*I live in the UK so it's year 11 here, which is the same as 11th grade or 11th form.

If you are still reading this I am amazed at your awesome ability to actually make it this far without going blind o_o. God bless you. Sorry it's so short D:. Oh and btw I know it seems this fic is about Twenny but honestly it isn't, I don't know why I did that and I can assure there will be no Twenny. I do like that pairing tho, hehe. and there might be some side pairings. But do not worry, some sexy Creek action is planned for the future :D. So please review so that I have any idea how bad this really is or whatever you think of this, thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow didn't think I would get any views tbh :b.

Well I shall post new chapters every Tuesday my lovelies.

Oh and IDRC: What's written on the note is a secret :). I don't actually know what's written on there so I'm thinking how I can add that to the story later on or leave it all together.

Oh yeah btw I don't own South Park o_o.

Without further ado.

* * *

** Tweek's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. "Gah!" Another boring day. I get up and have a shower. Then I try to brush my hair, but I fail so I get dressed and go downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Tweek!" My mum greets me, beaming as usual.

"M-morning Mum." I say, twitching slightly.

I quickly have breakfast, although I don't really eat much, and head towards the door.

I grab my bag, say goodbye and shut the door. I sigh and dig my hands into my pockets. We have nice weather today, highly unusual for South Park. There are no clouds so the sky is a pure blue colour.

I start walking down the street, past the houses. I like to walk to school because it's so peaceful in the mornings and that calms me down. I don't live far away from the school so walking isn't a problem. I'm not allowed to get a car anyways because of my twitching. My parents think I'll probably get in an accident.

Before I know it, I'm at the front entrance of the school. I walk through the front entrance and make my way to class. We have "History" with Mr Garrison. He doesn't teach us anything so I don't really like History that much. I don't really like any of the lessons Mr Garrison teaches us for that matter. Thankfully my 2nd lesson isn't with him. It isn't so much the lesson as it is the teacher I don't like. But Principal Victoria doesn't seem to notice (or care) that Mr Garrison has no teaching abilities what's so ever. A 5th grader would teach us more than he ever did.

I walk into the classroom and take my usual seat. There's 5 minutes left 'till the beginning of the lesson. But before I know it, the bell rings. And of course HE walks in 5 minutes later. He always comes in late. And he sits down at his seat, not so far from me.

"You're late!" Mr Garrison exclaims at the boy with the blue chullo and the yellow poof ball. "Here it comes" I think to myself, smiling. We all know the response that's about to come from the raven-haired boy. And right on cue, the infamous middle finger is presented in Mr Garrison's direction. I can't help but laugh. Craig Tucker. He makes his way to his desk, his body is slouched and he has a blank expression on his face, per usual. He plops down onto the chair, rubbing his eyes, and stretches his arms out onto the desk, resting his head on one of them. God, I love him so much. How I wish to at least be acknowledged by him. For him to at least be aware of my existence. But then what's that saying? Be careful what you wish for. I suppose I should take that into account. But then again wishes don't come true. Do they?

The bell rings and I start making my way to my next class. It's becoming very crowded in the corridor leading to my classroom. I try to get through the crowd, but there are too many people. And that's when it happens.

* * *

**Craig's POV**

I woke up. Or rather the sun woke me up. I look at the clock; 6:00 am. I groan. There's no point going back to sleep, because once I wake up I won't fall asleep. I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. Then I slowly drag myself to the kitchen in my boxer briefs.

"Put some clothes on!" my Mum exclaims but I just wave her off.

Once I had breakfast I go back to my room and get dressed. I don't bother brushing my hair. Once I'm done I walk up to the door, grab my bag and walk out of the house.

No clouds today. Hmm. I get in my car, oh yeah I have a car, and drive to school. Then once I get there, I park my car and get out of it. I walk through the front entrance and to the playground, where I meet my best friends, Clyde and Token, at the usual place. We greet each other and just have a casual conversation.

"5 minutes 'till the bell." Token informs us, while looking at his expensive watch.

"Kay," I say lazily, "I'll see you guys in class."

They wave goodbye and I walk around the corner of the school building, the smokers spot. I usually smoke in the mornings and I like to take my time so that's why I'm usually late. I take one last, long drag out of my cigarette and throw it on the floor. Then I slowly make my way to class. The bell rang 5 minutes ago but I don't really care. As I open the door and walk into the classroom Mr Garrison tells me I'm late. Gee, really? I didn't notice the giant fire alarm going of every single morning that could be heard all the way in Denver. As usual, I flip him off. Daily routine. I sit down in my chair, stretch my arms out onto the table and rest my head on one of my arms. Then I start day dreaming since Mr Garrison doesn't actually teach us anything. I just think about random things and plan my day ahead.

I hear the bell ring so I grab my bag and make my way to my next class. I wait for my friends, of course. As I start walking, the corridor becomes rather crowded and as I try to make my way through all the people, I can't seem to be able to move. Then, it happens.

* * *

**Tweek's POV**

I keep trying to get past all the people but I have no luck. Then suddenly, someone pushes me from behind, sending me flying into someone and pushing us both to the floor. When I open my eyes the first thing I realised is that both of us were on the floor and I was on top of the other guy. Oh my gosh I'm in so much trouble! What if it's the school bully and he's going to beat me up?

Everyone around us stopped walking and formed a circle around us. They're all silent. What's wrong? Some of them are covering their mouths, some of them are gasping. What happened?!

That's when I realised who I was on top of. A guy. But not just any guy. Craig. Fucking. Tucker.

But that's not all. I feel something warm on my lips. I look down and see that our lips are touching. Holy. Shit.

I look at Craig with terror in my eyes while he looks back with his surprised ice blue irises.

Well I guess wishes do come true.

I can't move from the sheer terror that has seized my body which I'm probably emitting.

That's when I gain control of my body and as soon as I do, I get of Craig and I'm twitching way more than ever. I touch my lips. I just kissed Craig Tucker! Oh my holy shit!

"Gah! I-I-I'm s-s-orry, C-Craig!" I exclaim. My hands are frantically waving in the air. I can feel a blush spreading on my cheeks.

"I-I'm so s-sorry! Gah!" I exclaim once again, twitching uncontrollably. Tears start forming in my eyes, still full of terror. I am terrified, upset, uncomfortable and happy at the same time.

Craig gets up of the floor and opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything, I run off, sobbing into the crook of my elbow leaving him standing there, surrounded by a bunch of people with similar expressions, with his mouth open, dumbfounded. What if he hates me?

* * *

Wooh, dramatic : o. Tweek, you idiot, how can Craig hate yeww? :3. A lot of POV switching going on there :b. What do you think is gonna happen now, guys. :D oh btw if you want any side pairings in the story, then review telling me which and I shall try and add them later on. And please review in general, :3 Btw, pikachu said hi.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you for reading!  
I posted the last chapta on friday by accident but I will be posting on Tuesdays. Well enjoy.

* * *

Craig's POV:

I'm laying on my bed, my hands behind my head. I'm having insomnia again so I decided to think about the events of the day.

Wow, today sure was interesting. I kissed Tweek. But why did he cry? I mean, I guess he was scared of what I might do, but even I understand it was an accident. Seeing as how clumsy Tweek is, he probably tripped or was pushed or something. It wasn't even that much of a problem.

I mean I was pushed myself, but I managed to regain my balance only to lose it again with Tweek flying towards me. When I opened my eyes I saw him really close to me and realised he was on top of me and our lips were touching. Everyone was looking too. I would've flipped them off if I wasn't so surprised. I remember seeing the terror in his green eyes...

I don't see why he was so scared. I mean it was an accident. He started crying but before I could say anything he ran off. I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Was there something more to it? Come to think of it, his lips did feel kinda nice on mine...

No Craig, you can't think like that.

Well anyway. That was actually the first time we interacted since that fight in 3rd grade. I haven't actually thought about it, but I haven't really noticed Tweek much. I don't actually know him.

I should talk to him tomorrow, tell him it's okay. He looked petrified. Yeah, I'll do that. I've seen him hanging out with those fags lately. I don't know what the hell he's doing with them. I should see if I can get him in my group and away from those asswipes.

Before I know it, my eyelids become heavy and I fall asleep.

* * *

The next day...  
Tweek's POV:

Kenny was dragging me over to Stan and the others again.  
"Hey, dude."Stan and Kyle greet me in unison this time, their greeting changes everyday. They're both smiling, but today it's more of a devious smirk which slightly worries me. Cartman just rolls his eyes.

"That was a good trick you used yesterday." Kenny brakes the silence, smirking.

"It wasn't on p-purpose!" I defend. So this is what they're smirking about.

"Yeah, well you sure know how to get 'em." Kyle says, wearing a smirk identical to Kenny's.

"I-it's not like that!" I exclaim.

"Did ya like it?" Stan leans in closer, resting his hands on the table, matching his friend's expressions.

"N-no!" I start blushing, frantically waving my hands in front of me and shaking my head.

"Well you were blushing hell of a lot. It looked like you just walked in on your parents having sex." Kenny says.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "I think he would be sick not be blushing if he saw that, Kenny." He folds his arms.

"Oh, really? I would be watching." Kenny replies.

"Screw you guys, I'm not listening to your faggy talk." Cartman butts in and walks off.

They all laugh at Kenny's little joke, ignoring Cartman, while I pale at the thought of my parents having sex.

"Why did you pick Craig?" Kenny prods.

"And why did you cry?" Stan asks.

"Yeah." Kyle agrees and they all nod, remembering my reaction.

"I told you it's not like that! And I don't know, I'm scared. W-what if he hates m-me?" I respond, the terror returning to me.

"Speak of the devil." Stan mutters, looking directly behind me.

I freeze and my eyes widen looking directly ahead. I instantly know who they-re talking about but I don't dare to look. From the corner of my eye I can see the blue chullo moving closer and I can hear Token and Clyde.

"Craig! Hey Craig! Over here! Hey, where are you going? Don't you give me the finger!"

He plops down in the seat to the left, while I sink in mine. Stan, who's sitting opposite me, and Kyle, who's to the right of Stan, look amused by the situation I'm in.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig says in his low, husky tone.

"H-hey." I say quietly, my head hung low. I try to look at him out of the corner of my eye, blushing furiously.

"Hello, fags." He says, referring to Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

"How was that kiss, Craig?" Kenny goes straight to the point, ignoring the greeting. His lips are curled up in a devious smile, his eyebrows arched. I can hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Craig, in turn ignoring the sarcastic question, turns to me and says. "You know what happened yesterday, I wanted to let you know that it's fine. I don't hate you or anything." He smiles.

I look up at him in surprise, my mouth slightly open. How did he know?

"O-oh, o-okay.." I say and look down again.

"But, why did you cry?" He's curious. Oh, god. What should I say?

"W-well I thought you hate me.." I look away blushing. I'm rubbing my arm and looking down.

"Woah dude, do I mean that much to you?" He laughs and pats my back. "I'm just joking. Well anyway what are you doing here with these ass wipes?"

"Kenny's been trying to get in Tweek's pants for a week now." Kyle snorts.

"Oh, dude, don't take advantage of the kid. Don't worry I'll protect you Tweek." He smiles warmly at me.

"Really?" I look up at him.

"Yeah sure! Do you wanna sit with me from now on before you get raped by Kenny?"

"Oh, you're no fun Craig." Kenny pouts.

"W-well I don't kn..."

"Ah, come on!" He grabs my arm and pulls me towards his table.

"Woah!" I barely grab my bag and get dragged across the lunch hall.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Clyde pouts, folding his arms. "Oh, hi Tweek! Is this a new addition to the group then?"

"I suppose so."

"I don't know, Craig." Token says, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, come on. Give the guy a chance. You don't even know him, I'm sure he's a nice person and he'll fit right in. After all he used to hang out with us back in 4th grade, remember?" Craig defends, flipping Token off.

"H-hey Craig? Does this mean y-your my friend? Because I w-wanted to be.."

"Yeah sure!" He cuts me off. "Jheez, Tweek you don't have to ask you know." He laughs and ruffles my hair.

"S-sorry, it's just that I don't have friends.."

"You don't have friends?" Clyde repeats, looking somewhat surprised. He leans in closer blinking. "I'll be your friend!" A warm smile beams my way. "Don't mind Token, he always over looks things." He rolls his eyes and waves Token off. "He'll get used to you."

"Hey, Craig.. I'm s-sorry about what happ-"

"Tweek, shut up." He interrupts, and smiles. "Its fine. Besides I kinda enjoyed it." They all laugh and Craig sends a playful wink my way.

* * *

Weelllllll. Whatcha think? please review! I had to rewrite the last like 30 lines coz I accidentally deleted it ._. Also its kinda hard to post since i type these up on my phone but the doc manager wont let me paste so i have to use my friend as a pasting machine through facebook. Her name is Fluffy Unicorn Fish o_o. I call her FUF. Really her name is Fluffy. Anyway, next chapta next Tuesday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tweek's POV**

Craig and I are walking away from the school entrance. Clyde and Token went their own way a few minutes ago.

"Do you live far from here?" Craig asks.

"N-no. I usually walk because my parents say I can't be t-trusted with a c-car." I say. I can see the gray clouds closing in.

"Oh. I usually drive." He looks up at the sky, his hands deep in his pockets. "Looks like it's gonna rain." He pauses. A few drops hit my face and his. "Want a lift?"

W-well.." The rain is becoming heavier and bigger drops are falling.

"Come on." He waves towards his car. "Before you get soaked."

There is a wall of rain in front of me now and it's closing in fast. I silently nod and run towards his car, but I don't make it in time and the rain hits me, as well as Craig. He opens his car door and we both jump in and slam the doors. I'm all soaked and so is he. He looks at me and smiles. Then he throws a towel my way.

"Here. Dry yourself off."

"T-thanks.." I dry my hair and clothes and glance at him. He didn't have his chullo on when the rain started so his hair was wet too along with his clothes, which stuck to his skin, outlining the firm structure of his body.  
"You're hair is wet too." I say giggling as a drop falls from a strand of hair and onto his nose and hand him the towel.

"Dry it for me." He says, smiling.

Wh-what?" I say, slightly surprised.

"Can you dry my hair for me, please?" He asks, a playful glint in his eye.

"O-okay.." I say and start to dry his hair. Then I hand the towel back to him.

"What 'bout my shirt?" His lips curl into a smile. I throw the towel in his face.

"Do it y-yourself." I laugh.  
"I'm just playin'." He says, smiling and starting the car. "Seatbelt?"

"Oh y-yeah". I do my seatbelt.

After asking me for a few directions we end up at my house. The rain finished by now, and the sun came out.

"W-well thanks, Craig. See y-you tomorrow?" I say, opening the car door and getting out.

"Yeah, see ya." He says and waves as I shut the door, but he doesn't drive off. He waits for me to walk up to my door, so I do. But before I reach it, it opens. Seems like my mum was spying on me.

"Hi, Tweek!" She greets. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asks,looking behind me and waving at Craig.

"W-what?! N-no!" I protest, blushing. I quickly look back and see Craig laughing. Seems like he can hear us. I push past my mum, into the house and upstairs to my room. She's so embarrassing!

* * *

_The next day._  
**Tweek's POV**

"She says we should spend more time together. She's so annoying!" Clyde snaps me out of my thoughts. His arms are crossed and he's pouting.

"W-who?" I ask without thinking.

"Clyde's girlfriend." Craig replies.

"Ooh.." I say, looking down. The subject doesn't really interest me since one, I've never had a girlfriend, and two, well, I'm gay. But they can't know that so I choose not to take part for the rest of the conversation. But Clyde thinks otherwise.

"What's with the long face?" He asks me. Oh god, now the subject switched to me. There's no way I can get out of this.

"Having trouble with the girls?" Craig mocks me, giving me a light shoulder bump.

"I-I..E-err..U-umm." I stutter. What can I say? A blush slowly spreads down my cheeks.

"Oooooh, do you fancy someone?" Clyde cooes, supporting himself with his arms on the table and leaning forward.

"Gah! N-no!" I shake my head frantically, waving my hands in front of me.

"Tweek, I can read you like a book." Craig laughs,.shaking his head. What's that meant to mean? "I know you're lying. Come on, who is it?" He props his elbows onto the table and rests his head in his palms.

"Yeah, who's the lucky girl?" Clyde intrigues.

"Its n-not a.." The words slip out of my mouth and my hand quickly shoots up to cover my mouth and stopping it from saying anything else. Oh god, what did I just do?

"It's not a...girl?" Token finally joins the conversation, which must mean it just got serious. Oh god. His face is emotionless and as I look at Clyde and Craig I can see they've moved closer, they're eyes drilling me, with questioning expressions on their faces, expecting an answer.

"I-I. U-uh..Gah! Too much pressure!" I start to stutter a lot and my hands are curling up on my chest. I then take a big gulp of my coffee but it doesn't help.

Craig faces me. "Tweek, tell me the truth. Are you gay?"

I start hyper ventilating.

"Tweek, calm down!" Craig exclaims, his face is worried. His puts his hand on my shoulders.

I think back to my therapy.

"One..two..three.."I count to myself, breathing in and out. After a few moments I regain my normal rhythm of breathing. "I-I'm calm now.."

"Okay.." Craig answers. "Can you please tell me the truth. Are you gay?" He let's go of my shoulders, resting his hands in his lap.

I close my eyes and think, slouching. So what if they tell? It's not like I have friends. Cartman used to bully me anyway so it doesn't matter. But what if they leave me?! Well I don't have a choice, I have to tell them. I open my eyes and look straight at Craig. My face is serious.

"Yes." I say in a steady voice, but my seriousness quickly fades away when I see disbelief on their faces. There is an uneasy silence for a few minutes, before Clyde breaks the ice with his optimism.

"Awwwww, that's so cute! How long have you been gay?" He leans forward and looks at me with 2 giant, hazel orbs full of curiousness.

"U-um, about f-five...y-years?" I say, scratching the back of my head slightly blushing and looking down.

I look at Craig and see him smiling. "Did you kiss me on purpose then?" He elbows me lightly, laughing.

"Wait, y-you mean you don't think I'm some kind of disgusting weirdo?" I look up at him, my eyes are full of hope.

"No, of course not!" He shakes his head and then throws his arm around my neck. "Why would I? I'm not homophobic. Just don't rape me, please." He laughs along with Clyde. I let out a long sigh, when I notice Token is deep in thought. That's when he pipes up.

"Wait.. So then who's your crush?" He looks up from the table to my face, questioning. Oh god, I thought this was over. Well I'm definitely not telling them this.

"I c-can't tell you that." I reply, with a blank expression.

"Ooh, so you admit you like someone!" Clyde exclaims, giving me a light punch on my arm. Ah, crap.

I facepalm. "Well, I s-suppose there's no point d-denying it." I shrug my shoulders, smiling at the table. I'm thinking about him, even though he's right next to me.

"Hey, do you parents know you're gay? Since they asked if I was your boyfriend yesterday." Craig snickers covering his mouth.

"N-not so loud! Only y-you three know about me being you know." I exclaim. " I don't want to get in trouble!"

"What do you mean? You can't be in trouble for being gay." Clyde laughs, when he notices me glaring. "Right, right sorry."

"N-no I mean, like you know, Cartman.." I try to explain.

"If he does anything to you, tell me and I'll deal with him." Craig expression suddenly goes serious and determined.

I look up at him, my mouth forming a small "o"."T-thanks." I say, surprised.

* * *

**Craig's POV.**

Insomnia. Again.

I suppose I'll just review todays events again.

Woow, today sure was interesting. I found out that Tweek is gay. I was really surprised but I mean I don't really mind. Except I can't help but think that he kind of wanted that kiss accident to happen...

I mean he admitted he has a crush on someone and I really want to know. Who could it be...

* * *

Who could it be?! D: oh of course its yew Craigy-boy, you silly turtle. If Tweek didn't have a crush on you, I think I would have you all to myself :b.  
Review guys and thanks to those who have!


	5. Chapter 5

Holla guys c: ty for all the reviews, I got tests soon but I will try to update each Tuesday as usual. Let's begin!

* * *

**Tweek's POV:**

I make myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Tweek!" My mum greets, startling me.

"H-hi mum." I respond.

"So, I've noticed you've made a new friend!" She starts of. "Well, I was wondering if I could maybe meet him? How 'bout you invite your friend over for a sleepover?" She smiles at me eagerly.

"B-but, muuuum! You'll embarrass m-me!" I protest.

"Oh, of course not! I'm glad my little Tweeky is making friends!" She says, ruffling my hair.

"That's what you s-say..." I mumble, looking away.

* * *

Hey, C-Craig?" I start off as he bites into his sandwich.

"Mmm?" He responds looking my way, munching.

"W-well, this morning my mum was t-talking about me being f-friends with you." Craig raises and eyebrow, as I look down before proceeding to my invitation. "A-and well she suggested I-I should invite y-you over.."

Craig swallows. "Soo, you want me to come over? What, as in like just for the evening or over night?"

"O-over night."

"Are you sure you're not using your mum as an excuse to sleep with me?" He smirks, shoulder bumping me.

"N-no!"I exclaim, blushing.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Sure, I'll come. But you're gonna have to play truth or dare with me." I can see a playful, devious glint in his eye and I gulp. This can't be good.

"I'll come 'round at 6 then?" He asks.

Y-yeah, sure. By the way, w-where's Clyde and Token?" I ask, puzzled.

"Oh, they got in trouble so they had to stay behind." He explains.

"W-wouldn't you usually be part of that t-trouble?" I ask smirking, and digging into my salad.

He laughs. "Yeah I would if I had that class with them."

* * *

_6:00 pm, later that day._

"What time did you say he's coming?" My mum asks, frying something in the pan.

"S-six."

I hear a car pull up outside, so I head towards my door and as I open it, I end up face to face with Craig. We stare at each other in awkward silence, before my mum breaks it.

"Oh, hello! You must be Craig! Tweek told me about you!" She waves, peaking around the corner from the living room. "Please come in!" She smiles, her eyes closed.

"Hey, C-Craig." I back away to let him through. He comes through to the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Tweak. Thank you for inviting me over."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad my boy is making friends! Please have a seat!" She motions to the table. "Dinner will be ready soon." She beams and disappears into the kitchen. Jheez she's so hyper.

Craig and I take a seat at the table next to each other. "Well you're mum sure is welcoming." Craig laughs, scratching the back of his head.

"Tell me a-about it." I roll my eyes, propping my elbow on the table and resting my face in my hand.

I hear footsteps and realise it's my dad.

"Oh hello, you must be Craig." He looks at our guest, offering him a handshake, which he accepts.

"Hello Mr. Tweak, nice to meet you." Dad takes a seat at the table across from us.

"Dinner is ready!" My mum comes in with two plates and places them in front of us. She then heads back and comes back with two more plates which she places in front of dad and the seat next to him, opposite me.

We start eating. "So, Craig. Tell me a bit more about you. How old are you?" Dad asks.

"I'm 16." He responds.

"Are you good in school?" Mum inquires.

"Yeah, I get good grades." He says, cutting into his steak.

"You're not getting Tweek into trouble are you?" She questions.

"M-Muum!" I interrupt.

"Sorry, Tweeky. You know I want you to have friends, I just want to make sure they aren't a bad influence that's all." She apologizes.

"Well, C-Craig is not a bad influence!"

"Okay, we trust you, son." Dad says.

We spend a few more minutes finishing off and then Craig and me head upstairs to my room. "We're gonna get ready for bed. Night!"

"Good night, Tweek."My parents reply.

We head upstairs and into my room. I go brush my teeth and change into my onesie while Craig changes in my room. When I come back Craig is in his boxers. I stop in the doorway and as I see him I start blushing.

"Enjoying the view?" He asks, smirking.

"W-what? I wasn't l-looking!"

Mmhm, sure."

"Ermm, the s-sleeping bags are in the w-wardrobe."

"I could imagine you in a giraffe onesie." He smirks, as he heads towards the wardrobe. I'm wearing a navy onesie with little giraffes with blue sleeping hats all over it, that my mum bought me. I sigh and mentally face palm myself. He takes out the two sleeping bags and throws them onto the floor.

"T-thanks." I say as he heads to the bathroom. I get the sleeping bags ready and a few moments later he comes back.

"Soo, what do you wanna do?" He says, clapping his hands together and sitting down on the sleeping bag.

"W-well, I don't r-really know what to do at s-sleepovers.." I say looking down.

"That's alright, do you have any consoles?" I nod. "Well then, let's play something!" We spend about 2 hours playing until we get tired of it.

"I-i'm bored.." I say putting down the controller.

"Well, do you wanna do something else?" He asks, pausing the game and putting down his controller.

"Yeah, but I don't know what." I say, thinking.

"Well how about.." He smirks. I know what he's gonna say. "Truth or dare." I wanted to avoid this, since he's probably going to ask me who I like.

"Oh g-god, no." I say face palming.

"Come on, please?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, truth or dare." I think, probably dare.

"D-dare."

"Hmm, I'll give you an easy one. Lick the carpet?"

"E-eww! It has germs o-on it!"

"Precisely." One corner of his lips curl up.

I stare at him for a few seconds, then bent down to lick the carpet. "Ewewewewewew!" I run to the bathroom and wash my mouth out. I can hear Craig laughing in my room. I come back a few minutes later.

"Are you done?" He asks sarcastically.

I glare at him in return. "T-truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"...When's y-your birthday?"

"Oh come on, can't you do something better?"

"Okay..." I think about it. "Are you a virgin?"

He scoffs. "No. I lost my virginity last year. What kind of question is that? I don't think anyone in our school is a virgin, 'xcept for the melvins." I look down as he realises.

"Tweek, are yo.."

"I'm not answering that."

"Okay..Truth or dare?"

"T-truth." I reply still looking down and picking at random spots on the carpet.

"Are you a virgin?" I look up and Craig is staring dead straight at me. We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Yes." I answer.

Craig blinks. "Ohh..I'm sorry 'bout what I said, I didn't mean to upset you." It's silent for a while.

"It's f-fine. Truth or d-dare?"

"Hmmm. Dare?" I think. What can I dare him...

"Okay...Drink some shower gel." I say. I'm really not good at this.

"Pfft, Tweek. You're no fun. Well fine." He stands up and heads to the bathroom. He grabs the first bottle he sees, glances at the name and swings it up to his mouth. a second later he spits it out into the sink.

"Bleurgh! Tastes like chemicals."

I laugh "They are c-chemicals." We return to my room.

"Well anyway, truth or dare?" He asks, sitting down.

"T-truth."

"Who do you like." I look up in panic. "Tweek, tell me."

I stare at him for some time and then I realise I have no control over my actions."You." I say and then quickly slam my hand over my mouth, regaining control. Craig looks at me in disbelief, then gets up, and starts putting his clothes on.

"C-Craig? W-where are you going?"  
Ignoring me he then grabs his bag and heads for the door. "It will never happen." is what I hear before the door is shut.

* * *

Oh noes, Craig, how could you?! I actually got this idea from my unfortunate experiences T_T yes I got rejected. Not literally like that tho, pwaha as if my parents would let me invite boys to my house o_o. He just used those words. But anyways, I keep forgetting bout Tweek's dad xD I always imagined that Tweek would be sleeping in a giraffe onesie, lol. If ur wondering bout the sleeping hats I mean those kind of ones that they put on the moon in cartoons. o_o I couldn't help but laugh at the "Craig swallows" bit xD. Anyways, what do u think? Please review, and thanks to those who did!


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! I will be slightly correcting my chapters due to SAA-JES-CHUNS :b  
Ya if u want u can read over again but u knoe, watever. Anyways let's begin.

* * *

**Craig's POV:**  
I glance at the clock; 1:00 am. Damn it, I can't sleep again. And its cos of Tweek. Again.

He finally revealed who his crush is. Me. And I stormed out. He must hate me now.

But...the reason I left was...I like him too. When he told me he likes me, I just had a surge of emotions that I didn't understand. It irritated me and I needed to leave. But now I've realised what those emotions where.

I like him. And he needs to know. But how do I tell him after what happened?

Wait...I haven't thought about it but... am I gay? I...I don't know.

I am, aren't I?

* * *

**Clyde's POV:**

I bite into my ham sandwich.

"Hey, what's up with Tweek?" I ask, looking at Craig and pointing in the direction of a sulking Tweek at Stan's table with a perverted Kenny hung around his neck like a sloth. Tweek's body is slouched and he's having a staring contest with the table. His skin is pale and he has dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept. But the weirdest thing is, he's not twitching. Stan and Kyle are squabbling about something and Cartman's back is turned towards them, his arms crossed, one of his legs bent and on the seat. He's always unhappy about something.

"Well...um, we kinda had an argument..?" He replies, his voice getting less confident towards the end of the sentence. He's looking up at me with helpless eyes and his eyebrows are knotted together with worry.

I slam my hands down on to the table dramatically, while Token rolls his eyes at me. "What has happened?!" I exclaim in mock anger.

"Clyde, this is serious." I lower myself back down and quietly apologise. "Well..." He sighs and closes his eyes. This is not good. "You know that crush Tweek was talking about?" Token and I exchange looks for a split second and slowly nod. "It turns out that it's me."

"So why did you argue?" Token contributes to the conversation.

"..." Craig looks down. I can see he's still hiding something.

"Craig, what is it?" I ask quietly, placing my hand on his arm and lowering my head to look at him as his head is hung low.

"I rejected him and walked out..."

I yank my hand back and stand up.  
"Craig why?!" I shout, but then feel something gently pulling on my sleeve. I lower my gaze and see it's Token, although he's not looking at me, after which I observe the scene around me and realise I've attracted unnecessary attention, as it has gone quiet with multiple eyes curiously looking in my direction, so I quickly sit down as people return to their conversations.

"Craig why?!" I repeat, now less loudly and sitting down. I know Craig is a nice guy so I wouldn't think he would be against a guy liking him. I'm slightly enraged because I can't imagine his excuse.

But when I glance at Token I see an expression on his face, one that you may see too often. It's an expression he has when he knows that something is not right, that something is missing, being the detective he is.

And right on cue he leans in and whispers in my ear. "He's hiding something." As I respond with a nod. Token then gives Craig a look that says "what are you not telling me" and as Craig receives the message he then sighs again and looks down.

"I like him too."

Token and I block Tweek's path. His head is hung low so he can barely see where he is going. He walks into me and takes a step back.

"Sorry." He utters so quietly I almost don't hear him speak. He then tries to continue walking, or rather dragging himself across the hall, but Token blocks him. He looks up and realises that it's us.

"Tweek, we need to talk." I say crossing my arms and shifting my weight.

"I'm going to be late to my lesson." He mumbles. That's when I notice his stutter is gone. What has Craig done?

"Tweek, we need to talk." Token speaks this time, emphasising the word "need".

"There's nothing to talk about." He stops.

"What happened between you and Craig?" He holds onto the strap of his bag and I can see hesitation in his expression.

"Nothing."

"Tweek." Token's serious voice causes Tweek to look up and immediately regret doing so as his gaze is now locked with mine.

"Tweek.." My voice softens. "He told us. You like him." A light blush spreads across his face as he continues looking at me. His grip on his bag tightens as his knuckles turn whiter.

"It doesn't matter." He shakes his head. "He hates me." He looks away.

"No he doesn't!" I grab on to his shoulders. "Tweek he doesn't hate you. He... Look you need to talk to him!"

"No!" He shouts pushing my hands of his shoulders. "He doesn't want me in his life so I'll just get out of the way." His voice fades as he starts walking away. Token is about to grab him but I stop him. We both watch him walk away.

"Hey Token?"

"Hmm?"

A corner of my lips curls up. "I've got a plan."

* * *

Sooooooo, what do you think? :D please review! I know this is shorter than usual buuut, well something special is coming up ;) hint hint. Also sorry this got posted a bit late, ya knoee busy busy!


	7. Chapter 7

Omg u guyzzz I am so ashamed of myself O_O I'm soooooo sorry this got posted like 3 months late, please don't hire pikachus with axes to kill me. But yeah, writing this was supposed to be a procrastination and I was procrastinating this procrastination .-. Wow I'm lazy. Anyway here u go

* * *

Tweek's POV:

I slam my hand onto my alarm clock as soon as I hear it go off. I didn't sleep anyway. My eyes are sore from being open for so long. There is a stuffy smell in my room and my body feels restless and achy.

I slowly get up and pull my duvet off of me. I stretch and yawn slowly. I get up and make my way to the bathroom. I run my hand through my untamed hair as I start brushing my teeth. It's still messy even though I stopped pulling it, I guess I've been doing it too long for it to ever be back to normal.

Ever since that thing with Craig happened, my twitch and stutter have gone, making life a lot easier. I guess I'm kinda dead. I mean I don't really feel any emotions anymore, apart from regret. I regret ever telling him. I can't believe I was so stupid to ever think that he would like me too.

After I finish using the bathroom I feel a bit better and freshened up. I go to my room and get dressed. My jeans and buttoned green shirt as usual. And this time I can do the buttons properly.

I go downstairs, greet my parents and make myself some cereal. I'm off the coffee right now but everything tastes like dust because my taste buds are so used to having coffee everyday. My dad is reading a newspaper and my mum is cooking something in the kitchen, all I can smell is bacon and I can hear the sizzling.

I finish my breakfast, grab my bag and walk out the door. My parents were concerned when I started acting differently but I didn't tell them the reason, "just school stress" I explained.

The sky is completely clear and doesn't have a single cloud. I can still see the half-moon above and the sun rising on the horizon. There is a nice, warm breeze, but the snow never melts away on our mountain town. The air is always fresh as there aren't a lot of cars to pollute it. I can hear people's conversations in the distance and a few birds chirping.

I make my way to school and then to my classroom.

The first lesson goes pretty quickly, mostly cos' I don't learn anything, but just day dream.

The bell rings and I start walking towards my next class. I have to go through the hall, where I accidentally kissed Craig. The memory pains me because I keep thinking of what it would be like if he did like me, what it would be like to kiss him and touch him...

It starts getting crowded as usual, as I am snapped out of my trance and I am stuck in the flow of the crowd again. I am moving towards the wall and then suddenly the janitor's cupboard door opens and I am shoved in there.

It's pitch black and I don't know what to do. I try to push the door open but it only has a handle on the outside and it feels like someone is blocking it. It's very narrow in here and I can hear the edges if shelves and a broom behind me. There is a damp and chemical smell in here. I can hear people's voices fading in and fading out as they walk past me and then the bell rings a second time. Great, I'm late, what the fuck is going on?

A few minutes later the door opens and someone else gets thrown in. In the doorway stand Clyde and Token.

"Have fun, kids!" Clyde says grinning and walks off.

"Sorry." Is all Token mutters with an apologetic smile and shuts the door.

I try to find a light switch and as soon as I flick it I regret doing so immediately.

"C-Craig..?" My whisper is almost inaudible and I notice my stutter is back. Oh god, is he going to beat me up?! Oh no! My hand instantly shoots up to my hair as my paranoid thoughts return. Well there goes me recovering.

Craig grabs my hand and pulls it away from my hair. "Don't." He lifts my hand down next to my side and lets go.

"P-please don't beat me up, I'm s-sorry!" I exclaim with tears forming in my eyes.

"What? No I'm not going to beat you up. Why are sorry?" He looks concerned and wipes the tears from my eyes.

"Because I l-like you..."

He laughs softly.

"What's so f-funny?" I whisper.

"Tweek..." He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me. Suddenly my back slams into the wall and Craig is leaning over me, as I squeal.

He leans in so that his mouth is next to my ear. "I like you." He whispers. I can feel his warm breath on my ear and his husky voice makes my knees weak.

He moves his head so he is facing me again. He glance between my eyes and my lips and then he leans in and kisses me. Oh god, I can't believe this is is happening.

He licks my bottom lip for entrance and I happily oblige. Our tongues clash and swirl around each other. He tastes like cigarettes and mint and I love it. I moan softly and reach for his hair, but he grabs my arms and pins them above my head with one arm. His vice like grip hurts my wrists but I'm enjoying the moment too much to even think of complaining. He has a sweet but kind of musky scent, and it's so mesmerising.

We stop to breathe. "Not yet." He whispers, smiling. Then he leans in to kiss me again and his free hand goes to the side of my face. He leans his body closer to mine and I can feel the warmth radiating of him.

"Wait, does this mean...?"

"Yes, I want you to be mine." He cuts me off briskly.

"Of course." I whisper.

* * *

"Well?" Token asks, leaning on his side against the wall with crossed arms.

Clyde removes his ear from the door. He winks and gives a thumbs up grinning. With a game show voice he adds "It's allllll good."

* * *

Soooooo what do u think? :D btw the last part was written in third person just to make it clear. Again sorry I posted this sooo late, but great come back rite? ;D it sucks doesn't itt T_T is it just me or does the font look weird? Anyway review pleassee.


End file.
